Koreo-Japanese Empire
Koreo-Japan, officially the Koreo-Japanese Empire, is the third largest economy in the world. At 600,000 kilometers, it has a comparable size to leading European states; with a population of 226,000,000 per 2017 estimates, it is the fifth largest country by population. Governed by the Dragon Party under the constitutional diarchy of Emporer Naruhito of Japan and Yi Seok of Korea, the Koreo-Japanese Empire governs 65 small prefectures. While containing an ethnically diverse population, with immigrants from across the Greater East Asian Confederation, the Japanese and the Koreans dominated the population. Formed in the concluding years of World War Two, the Koreo-Japanese was formed from a Chinese backed compromise between Japanese and Korean nationalists. The treaty of Pusan, signed in 1944, established a diarchy of Emperors with a single joint government. Despite having become a protectorate following their loss in the Second-Sino Japanese War, Koreo-Japan has developed a respect for the Chinese Empire; though there remains some bitterness between the Chinese and Japanese, and Koreans and Japanese, race relations have improved significantly as they have developed a mutual respect for one another. Through the 20th century, bolstered by a massively industrializing China, the Japanese made a miracle economic recovery following the destruction of the Asian theater of the Second World War. And with the turn of the 21st century, Koreo-Japan has become the third largest economy in the world, after the United States and its Imperial Overlord, China. Koreo-Japan serves as a leading member of the United Nations, and World Trade Organization. Politics The government of Koreo-Japan, being a protectorate of China, has a government system that is nigh identical. The Koreo-Japanese is a Constitutional Diarchy and One-Party State. The nations constitution states that the government derives its power from Heaven and its representative the Emperors, and that it adheres to its principles to fulfill the desires of heaven. Government The central government is split into five branches: * Legislative: The Imperial Assembly, and Imperial Council * Executive: The Emperor, The Chancellor, and the Cabinet * Judicial: The Supreme Imperial Court and Regional Courts * Control: The Imperial League for Discipline Inspection * Examination: The Dragon Examination (Dragon Party), The Imperial Public Examination (Legislature/District) The Koreo-Japanese Empire is a one-party parliamentary constitutional diarchy governed by the Dragon Party, being the institution of all executive, judicial, control, and examination branches within the country. The Dragon Party, whom form the Upper House, share legislative power with the elected lower house, the Imperial Assembly. The Imperial Assembly is formed of approved parties/organizations whose members have passed the Imperial Public Examination; the overwhelmingly predominant of these organizations are the Nationalists (Pragmatic Conservative) and Imperialists (Neoconservative), though many other smaller parties do exist. The Emperor of the Koreo-Japanese Empire is the official Head of State and Commander-in-Chief of the country's National Guard; with the blessing of the Chinese Emperor, he can dissolve the Imperial Assembly, and veto any resolution by any branch of the government. However in practice, the Chancellor serves as Head of State, exercising executive power alongside the General Secretary of the Dragon Party. According to the Constitution of the Koreo-Japanese Empire, the Chancellor, through the Emperor, serves as the head of all diplomatic and foreign affairs of the country. The General Secretary of the Dragon Party serves as Head of Government and Leader of the Dragon Party and its Committees. The Imperial Parliament is the legislature of the government and is composed of an Upper House, the Imperial Council, and a lower house, the Imperial Assembly. The Imperial Council is the largest Upper House in the world with 285 seats; legally, only Dragon Party members can serve on the Council. The Imperial Council is in charge of all internal and foreign affairs; legislature and resolutions are resolved by a simple majority. It is chaired by the Chairman of the Imperial Court, whom serves as the fourth most powerful individual in the Chinese Empire. The Imperial Council often has the final say in politics and government due to their close connection with the Emperor. The Imperial Assembly is the largest elected house in the world with 2985 seats. Members are chosen by Mixed-Member Proportional Representation; as part of national law, members must pass the Imperial Public Examination to run for office. The Assembly is chaired by the Speaker of the Imperial Assembly whom holds little power elsewhere in the government. Legislature and resolutions are resolved with a two thirds majority. The Supreme Imperial Court is considered one of the most impartial and least corrupt courts in the world. Yet despite this impartiality, the Imperial Council reserves the right to overrule any case with their own resolution; thus many in Western Europe see it is an effective Kangaroo Court. The Imperial League for Discipline Inspection is the control branch of the government. Chaired by a member of the Dragon Party, it serves as tool for the party to maintain legitimacy by rooting out corrupt members. The League reserves the right to remove any government official, excluding the Chancellor and General Secretary, from their position. The Dragon Party of China serves as the ruling party of the Koreo-Japanese Empire. Though historically fascist in its founding years, it has transitioned to a more moderate stance. The party occupies all leading positions in government, from province governors to the leaders of state-owned enterprises. The party's entrance exam serves as the modern version of the Imperial Examination and its members, fitting with Asian tradition, are often respected scholars. Top leadership in the party however, is chosen by the Emperor of Koreo-Japan's Imperial Overlord, the Chinese Emperor.